Road Trip!
by Chocolate and Drama
Summary: Helen takes Ashley and Henry on a road trip. Thrills, chills, and Robin Dunne, right? Heck no! McDonalds, animal crackers, and SHINY! is more like it! And, of course, giant talking Waffle named Bill.
1. Road trip!

"Are we there yet?"

" Are we there yet?"

" Are we-"

" Yes Ashley, we're there. You can get out now."

" Spoilsport."

There were most certainly not there. Magnus had decided it was time for a vacation. So she packed up Henry and Ashley and started a road trip to Georgia. The lovely visions of family-ness quickly faded as traffic started only two hours in.

Luckily, Ashley had animal crackers so she was mostly occupied, and Henry had long retreated to the depths of his Sci-Fi novel, so her migraine wasn't as bad as it could be.

" MUMMY! GUESS WHAT I DID!"

" Magnus jerked up, and looked back at hers daughter's joyful face. She was waving around an animal cracker. Relaxing slightly, Magnus responded wearily.

" What did you do Ashley?"

" I bit off half the Giraffe, then I bit off half the Rhino, and I stuck them together, so now the Giraffe has a Rhino sticking out of it's butt!"

" Amazing Ashley."

Soon the traffic thinned and she was able to pull off at a McDonald's. She sighed as she went in, Ashley ecstatic at the vision of so much junk food, and Helen thought ruefully that James would double over in laughter at the very concept of her willingly entering the fast-food joint, much less actually ordering.

She sighed gain as they finally made it to the front of the line. Ashley's eyes were sparkling, and Henry was choking back giggles. He knew something she didn't, which scared her.

" And what do you want Ashley?"

Mistake.

A/N Duh duh duh DUH! Kay, cliffy is referencing my fic ' Mcdonald's overtaken' , ya'll can read that until I post the next chappie. I came to the animal cracker realiazatipn a while ago..... smart, huh?

TBC!!


	2. SHINY!

Last time, on Road trip!:

_" And what do you want Ashley?"_

Mistake. 

" And what do you want Ashley?"

" I want a double-cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, onions, but not those weird onion bits, I want the other kind of onions, and honey- mustard, ketchup, and mustard, but not spicy , and a diet coke with enough ice cubes to chill it, but not enough that when they melt it makes the coke all watery, and a milkshake with nuts, hot sauce, chocolate shavings, mnms, and a cherry on top. And YES, I do want fries with that. "

Slightly stunned, Magnus turned to the cashier and said

" A six piece chicken-nugget meal please."

" WHAT? Mom! You asked me what I wanted and I said-"

"Hush Ashley. What would you like Henry?"

" A number four with no ketchup please."

" Okay, and some healthy salad thing for me- Ashley sit still!"

"Coming right up m'am"

When they returned to the car, Ashley had mustard on her forehead, and Henry was munching on his remaining fries. Wait, how do you get mustard on your forehead? Magnus groaned inwardly. If she survived this, she vowed they would fly to Georgia next time. Luckily, the nuggets and later ice cream because ' Oh pleeeease Mummy, I promise I'll be good!' hade filled her up sso much she had strted to nod off the sleep.

Maybe she could get a few hours of silence before they reached the hotel.  
Ah...... sweet silence.  
" SHINY!"  
Magnus spun around. Ashley was wide awake, pointing out the window gaily. It was dark, and the occasional street light reflected on the passing cars was 'shiny!'  
" Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Okay, I'm bored. Are we there yet? Wait, don't answer that. Hey Henry!"  
Henry jerked awake.  
" Wha- What, Ashley?"  
" Nothing. You just looked so peaceful asleep. Too peaceful.''  
" Ashley, for the last time! Please behave!"  
" Can I have some of the Ginger Snap cookies Big Guy packed?"  
" How did you know?"  
" Mom, I'm not stupid. And wolfy-boy was sniffing like a hound dog. I know he loves his ginger snaps!"  
" You can have a Ginger Snap when we get to the Hotel.  
" Are we there yet?"  
"Yes."  
Thankfully, Helen was right. For the sake of her sanity, she desperately hoped the rest of the trip would not be like this.  
The next morning, after they left the hotel, they headed to a local Denny's for breakfast. As they approached the restaurant, Ashley spotted a man in a giant waffle costume. Being the hungry six-year-old she was, she went over and tried to take a bite out of the costume. It was not very effective advertising to see a giant waffle hopping around in pain, and a six year screaming  
" He's not a real waffle! He's a fake! "

A/N If anybody knows of any landmarks along the route from Washington D.C to Georgia, that they would like to see in this story, please tell me! Next Chapter: an Evel Kenevel gag, Ashley explodes, and more animal cracker creations!


	3. Animal crackers and Evel Kenevel

Breakfast had been marginally better then the rest of the trip, save for the waffle incident. Ashley was somehow on a sugar high from the blueberries in her pancakes, and was chatting non-stop and consistently poking Henry, who was not and will never be, a morning person.

" And then there was this blue light and the dude just fell over! Just.... POOF!"

Ashley had been relating the story of how she had once seen a guy get tasered on TV. Magnus was to exhausted to be worried in her love of violence. She actually considered ordering coffee for the caffeine, but decided she still had some dignity left.

Soon they were back in the car, Henry playing on his game-boy, brow furrowed as he tried to defeat the next level, or whatever it is you do on the blinking, flashing, contraptions he was so fond of. Ashley was once again playing with her animal crackers.

" Do you, Mr. Rhino, take Ms Giraffe to be your wife? Oh, I _do_. Do you, Ms. Giraffe take Mr. Rhino to be your husband. Yes I do! Well, then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride! (_smooch-smooch-smooch_) Oh but Mr. Rhino, _whatever_ shall our baby look like if we are two different species? Why Mrs. Giraffe, it will look like THIS! " And with a grin, Ashley pulled out her earlier Rhino-Giraffe creation.

" Punch buggy blue!"

" Punch buggy red!"

" Punch buggy green!"

" Ashley, that's a skateboard."

" Same difference Henry."

" I'm bored. Hey, Mum, is that Evel Kenevel? "

" No Ashley, that's just a man on a motorcycle."

" Is THAT Evel Kenevel?"

" No Ashley, that's just another man on a motorcycle."

"Is that Evel Kenevel?"

" No Ashley it's... oh what do you know, it _is_ Evel Kenevel!"

~ Our heroes now enter the state of NORTH CAROLINA .~

" We have now crossed the state line!"

" Cool, so we're in a different state."

" Big whoosh Henry, I've been to a different time zone!"

" Ashley, I was born in Scotland. That's a different ocean, continent, time zone and country."

" But have you ever been to Big Joe's Pizza House located only in Savannah, Georgia?"

"....... No."

" Then I rest my case!"

A/N Ashley didn't explode in this chapter, but I promise it's coming! I have taken the challenge to top the waffle gag in chapter two. Maybe not in this chapter, maybe not the next chapter. But I say, I shall do it! Please tell me if I did it! This chapter dedicated to DZR and her enthusiastic and funny review! And for the rest of the people who consistently review, you know who you wonderful people are!


	4. Henry's POV

Henry had personally thought he doc had gone bonkers when she announced they were going on a road trip. Stuck in a car with Ashley for who-knows how many hours? No thanks. But, being the good little boy he was, he packed up his stuff and got into the car. Thankfully MAgnus was taking the brunt of Ashley's craziness, but he did get several animal crackers thrown at him. Those buggers _hurt. _Now he knew the doc had cracked, because they went to Mcdonald's for Dinner. She hadn't ever seen Ashley order, had she? He had to stifle giggles. He ordered his number four, no ketchup please, and quietly sat down while Ashley made a log-cabin out of her french fries. How the heck do you get mustard on your forehead?

The hotel was decent, Doc was exhausted, she fell asleep almost immediately. Leaving him in charge of Ashley by default. Oh_ joy._

" Hand over the cookies and nobody gets hurt!"  
Henry looked dumbfounded at Ashley who had somehow nicked her mother's gun, and was pointing it at him.  
" Ashley, you know violence isn't the answer. Put the gun down and I'll give you three cookies, okay? That's three more then your mom would want. You know it's not nice to shoot people."

" Mummy does it!"

" Your Mom shoots erm...... bad people! Now put down the gun....."

" You're a bad person if you don't give me the cookies!"

Henry thought fast, what was the possibility Ashley would be able to shoot him in the head? Deal with a bullet to the leg, or Ashley on a sugar high? Here goes nothing!  
He threw a cookie over on her bed. As expected, she dropped the gun and lunged for the cookie. He grabbed the gun and sighed. Empty. Of course. Doc wouldn't be that stupid.

" You don't get anymore cookies because you threatened to shoot Henry."

" I'm sorry Henry. I love you."

" I love you to Ash, but you could have killed me."

The six year old had apparently not realized the dire consequence of her actions. She ran over and began to alternately sob, hug him, and choke out an apology.

" I forgive you Ash. Just don't do it again, okay?"

" Okay. Good night Henry."

" Good night."

Good night? Already? She must be planning something. No... she just passed out on a sugar crash.

Doc had been tired, because she had slept through the whole cookie situation. Who knew what doom and destruction Ginger Snaps could bring?

They headed to Denny's for breakfast. What the... did she just _bite_ the giant talking waffle dude? I don't know them, don't know them... ooh they have Pancakes!

He tiredly ate his pancakes while Ashley related the story of the one time they had seen somebody get tasered on TV. She had talked non-stop about it for a full hour, even seeking out her mother's taser to try and tase Henry. He had barely escaped. He sighed as he downed his orange juice. This was going to be a long trip.

**A/N** Okay, I may not be post for a while, cuz I'm going to my friend's house and I might get snowed in. If I get snowed in, expect another chapter around maybe next Tuesday or Wednesday? Unless I can write one at her house. I dunno.

Ha ha. Next Tuesday. Ha ha!


	5. CARNIVAL!

They had been driving for about two hours when Ashley gave a loud squeal-

" OH CARNIVAL! Please oh please oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Mommy can we go? Please! You said this was a family vacation, and we haven't had much family time! It's been me doing one crazy thing after another! If we go to the carnival, I can let all that craziness out!"

" Fine. But no Cotton Candy Ashley! I still remember last time."

*FLASHBACK*

Ashley was a blur, running around the room, squealing loudly. Helen and Henry had taken refuge under a table. Helen had to grab the tranqu gun so they could stop Ashley.

*End of flashback!*

" Okay Mummy."

And so Helen found herself being dragged around the fair. Henry had already been allowed to roam, but to meet them back at the car for lunch. Ashley had not been allowed the same privilege for good reason. Ashley had not had any cotton candy, but she was still somehow very hyper.

" Yes you can go on the Ferris Wheel Ashley, just wait a minute while I get your ticket."

Ashley eagerly stepped up to the seat and sat down. Magnus sat down next to her and pulled the safety bar over them. The Ferris wheel began to rock, and then slowly rotates. She turned to her daughter, expecting a face alight with joy, and searching over the fair grounds for Henry from her high position. What she found was the tiny blonde death-gripping the safety rail, face pale with a slight green-ish tinge.

" Sooooo high up. What if it breaks down Mummy? What we're stuck up here? What if it goes rolling like I once saw in a movie and we're crushed? What if I barf on the guy below and he kills me? What if-"

"Ashley, I promise, it will be okay. If we're stuck up here, they'll rush to fix it and bring us down. The rolling Ferris wheel from the movie was abandoned, wasn't it? And don't worry; if you barf and the guy tries to kill you, I'll tranqu him. How about that?"

Her daughter nodded, reassured, but did not release the safety bar.

When they returned to the ground, Henry was there with two ice-cream-cones. Ashley jumped off, forgetting about her previous fear and grabbing the ice cream.

" How did you like the Ferris Wheel Ashley?"

" It was okay. Thanks for the ice cream. How did you like that blond?"

" The-what-I don't know what you're talking about!"

" I could see for miles Henry. I know flirting when I see it."

For lunch they stopped at a seafood stand. Henry had bribed Ashley with a balloon to keep her quiet. She had promptly scribbled a smiley face on it and named it 'mini-me.'

Evidently the excitement had been to much for Ashley. She had fallen asleep, with ketchup smudged on both cheeks. They head back to the hotel so they could be rested for round two at the carnival.

A/N I said I'd stop the Mustard gag, but I didn't say anything about ketchup. Anyway, I was able to post cuz my friend let ( FORCED) me to use the computer to write the next chapter. The ferris wheel bit is in there because that sorta happened to me......cept I just sat there terrified.


	6. Round II of the Carnival of Doom!

Round two at the Carnival of Doooooooom. Well, not really doom, but saying 'doom!' made it sound waaaay more dramatic. It had turned into the carnival of DOOM when she stepped on that Ferris wheel. Ugh. She would say lesson learned, but knowing her, she would be back on it the next carnival they visited. She was cool like that.

Ashley Magnus was thinking unusually profound thoughts for a six year old as they sped toward the carnival of DOOM. They had gone back to the hotel for a 'rest' which basically was Henry playing on his game boy, her Mom throwing up the fish 'n' chips she had had for lunch, and Ashley trying to break her most-times-bounced-on-a-bed-STRAIGHT record. It wasn't very high, because Big Guy was notorious for catching her as soon as she got going. She had been babbling on about wanting to do the balloon darts, although she really wanted to throw one at Henry. No one was listening, so she voiced the thought aloud.

Ugh, they always hear what you don't want them to. Banned from the balloon darts (her Mother thought she would actually carry through with her plans to maim Henry! Pfht! Ever since that incident with the monkeys, nobody trusted her any more. Eh. For good reason. ) Henry was attempting balloon darts. He wasn't doing very well. She looked up at the prize rack. Of course the only time she wanted one of the prizes really, really badly, she had been banned from the game. What a cute banana. No way was Henry going to win so she could convince him to sell it to her so……. The cotton candy looked really good. Pity, maybe if she bought some while her Mom wasn't looking…… oh nope, she watching. She always is. Phooey.

"Henry, dear, don't you want to do something else?"

"Just one more round! I KNOW I'm going to get it this time!"

"Okay……. We'll be over there if you need us. Ashley, get away from the cotton candy. I can see you."

They're always watching. Always! Ashley sighed and bid the cotton candy machine a fond farewell. When she wasn't on her mother's leash, she would be back! Cotton candy…..yum. She wasn't exactly sure why she wasn't allowed to have cotton candy, the last time she had cotton candy, every thing had gotten blurry…..oh well. Maybe Henry could tell her. Oh! Water gun things! She could shoot ducks! But she didn't want to hurt the ducks! But water guns! But DUCKS! But high pressure WATER GUNS. Eh. Guns won.

"Look Mummy! Ducks!"

Mua ha ha ha.

" I have done IT! MUA HA HA HA!"

**A/N A shorter chapter…. And it's a cliffy! Please don't hurt me! Sorry I updated so late… snowed in with THREE feet of snow. Fuuuun! And exhausting! It's so hard to walk in! You keep falling down. I thought I was going to die for a minute, cuz it's really hard to get up! Random: Does five degrees make all the difference? Cuz Sierra/ SparklySkater says so… but I disagree! So….?**


	7. MORE carnival fun, bananas, and a hobo!

Henry was a smart boy. He just, was. He was also a rather handsome boy, but let's not get into that. He was a smart enough boy to realize that Ashley was staring at the banana with intense longing. Actually, a hobo could tell she really wanted the banana. He was also a very nice adopted-brother-thing, so he immediately tried to win said banana for his little sister, even though earlier she had wanted to throw a dart at his eye. And had tried to shoot him. And that incident with the monkey. Unfortunately, Henry, although he was a smart and handsome boy, was very, very suckish at balloon darts.

Magnus was slightly scared. This was the fifteenth time Henry had played the balloon darts; he was starting to have a maniacal gleam in his eye. Finally, he managed to hit the bare minimum of balloons to get a prize.

"I FINALLY DID IT! MUA HA HA HA!"

Maniacal laughter, she was very scared now.

"Which prize do you want?" The director said in a rather bored voice.

"The banana!" He said, as the maniacal gleam began to fade. The director handed him the banana and turned to the next person in line. Henry gave the banana to Ashley with a rather brotherly smile. The look on her face was bright enough to blind the hobo mentioned earlier. She then gave a screech high enough to make said hobo deaf. Poor Hobo. Her entire demeanor changed fast enough to confuse the now disabled hobo.

"How much do I owe you for this?"

"Nothing… just please don't sing the banana song."

"Why not?"

"Because if you sing it one more time I will go crazy."

"Crazy like MEEEE?"

"Even worse then you."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I'm sorry Henry; I don't want to kill you!"

The hobo was very confused, so very, very confused. But Magnus felt all heart-warmed and the sappy stuff that Christmas specials make you feel.

"I LOVE YOU HENRY! And banana. His name is now Bert the hobo banana. Are you a hobo Henry?"

"I don't….. Think…so."

Magnus smiled, Ashley was getting confusing which meant it was time to go to bed.

Following Good Night Moon, good night Helen. Good night Henry. Good night Ashley. Good night Bert the hobo banana. Good night nameless hobo who is now applying for disabled insurance. And good night carnival, which we will mysteriously leave next chapter.

**A/N And good night readers, who should leave a review! **


	8. BONUS CHAPTER! The Monkey Gag!

A/N Sorry this took me so long to update! Lost internet due to the MASSIVE snowstorm we got. Four feet, oh my gosh! This an effort to explain the running Monkey gag from Road trip!. Requested by DZR, CatCaotz, and SparklySkater. actually, I was threatened by two of them. Any language and poor grammar in the story belong to a nuts 6-year-old. This chapter dedicated to CatCaotz, with whom I have had many lovely conversations. She also sorta looked over this, so thanks so much!

" I promise, promise,_ promise_ I'll behave!" Ashley rolled her eyes as she solemnly swore to her mother. The indignity! She had to promise she'll behave just so her mother could go to the bathroom! Ever since she had tried to taser Henry, she supposed they had a reason. But really, what could she get into in five minutes! It took her six minutes to try to taser Henry. And the Great Cereal Battle of Last July was over in seven minutes. Well, that's 'cause Big Guy started yelling at them and nobody wants to mess with Big ol' Hairy-Scary. Nobody that wants to live, anyway.

Snapping out of her inner monologuing, she decided to go for a walk. She would behave on said walk, as to not bring about her Mother's wrath. It was much less worse then Big Guy's but she wasn't really in the mood to be yelled at by a pissed British woman. She looked up and groaned. She had lost her way.

Ashley had been walking for Henry-knows-how-longs-'cause-he-stole-her-watch, when she felt a poke from behind. She whirled around. Nothing. She began to look around, wishing she had a tranqu gun, or something cool like that, just in case she encountered something.... eeeevil. She felt her backpack slowly being lifted from her back. With lightening-quick reflexes she wasn't sure she had, she jumped up and grabbed her backpack back. When she looked up, the thief turned out to be a multi-eyed... monkey thing? She grinned. The opportunities!

Helen exited the toilet quickly, fearing for her daughter's and the world's safety. The amount of trouble Ashley could get into in such a short time frame was rather alarming. She began to look around. The camp was rather... deserted. They had set up camp in the Amazon Rain-forest on the hunt for a monkey-like creature that was extremely mischievous, and had powers of persuasion. Being a fun-loving creature, normally those powers weren't dangerous, but if provoked, it could turn very bad, very fast. Beginning to panic, she heard music emanating from the edges of the forest. The tune was very familiar.... then it hit her. Ashley had some how discovered and befriended the abnormal, because the music was scary familiar. She grabbed a couple tranquilizers, and headed into the fray.

" SO JUST stick a banana in your ear! Just stick a ripe banana in your favorite ear! The troubles of the world will be hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers so just stick a banana in your ear!"

Magnus drew back the brush to discover that the entire camp was singing the Banana song. They had a drunken look in their eyes, which met they were being forced to, but Ashley was bright-eyed and bouncy. Figured. The abnormals and her were all but kindred spirits. Together they would be lethal. This was going to be very difficult to resolve.

Through a mixture of cookies, bananas, lollipops, and coconuts, she managed to get everything under control. But she wasn't about to let Ashley get away with this, nor would she trust her from some time. After lecturing her for about a half-hour, and assuring her she would be punished for wondering off and getting herself and others into a very dangerous situation, she left the tiny blond some time to think about what she had done.

Ashley huffed quietly in the back seat of the car. She was in so much trouble, and she hadn't even managed to get her watch back. Even Henry was mad at her for some reason. She knew he didn't like the banana song, but then why was he singing it with every body else? Huh. Well, they were bringing the monkeys back to the Sanctuary, maybe she could play with them some more there.

A/N I hope you guys liked it! Please review! The banana song belongs to Charlie the Unicorn, I'm not creative enough to make up that. Charlie the Unicorn is on You Tube and I HIGHLY recommend it! There will probably be gags from Charlie in future chapters, and they would make more sense if you saw the videos.


	9. Jurassic Fart

" I wanna see a moo-vie!" Ashley moaned, staring out of the rainy window of the car.

" I'd like to see a movie too!" Henry chimed, eager at the prospect.

Helen Magnus was in an unusually good mood, so she agreed. They soon under the overhang of the movie theater, deciding a movie. She soon regretted agreeing to the movie. It took twenty-five minutes before they had narrowed it down to three movies, which if they didn't pick now they would be getting back in the car. Eventually they decided on Jurassic park, Ashley happy because of the gruesome bits that were most definitely involved with giant dinosaurs trying to eat people, Henry pleased at the prospect of seeing the dinosaurs, and Helen almost giddy at the thought of and hour and a half with the kids under control in a darkened room. The movie went smoothly, Ashley staring enraptured at the screen, Henry whispering dinosaur factoids, and Ashley had to stuff popcorn down his shirt to get him to shut up. Eventually they quieted down, but Helen recognized the look on Ashley's face that she would hear very loud opinions about the movie afterward. And she was right, partially. After a quick trip to the bathroom to get the popcorn out of Henry's shirt, the Jelly Beans out of Ashley's hair, and trying desperately to get the diet coke out of her pants, they were back to the car, and Ashley began.

" They didn't all get eaten! I think the dinosaurs would have been more capable of eating a buncha puny humans!"

" Definitely! The T-Rex's fangs were six inches long and-"

" Henry, I've still got some popcorn left."

" Shutting up now."

" And really, an island? Couldn't any of them swim to eat a boat or something?"

" Umm, No!"

" Henry, Popcorn!"

" And I've still got Jelly Beans left!"

" Really, Henry Foss, you've got the hugest sweet-tooth I know and you _saved_ some of your jelly beans?"

".................. Okay, no. But please!"

" Kids, knock it off!"

Henry quickly whispered something in Ashley's ear, and a toothy cheshire cat grin spread across the tiny blonde's face. Helen began to get very scared, this was the same grin she had seen just before Ashley had began violently flinging cherrios at Henry, and him retaliating with his cornflakes. Helen had barely managed to stay out of the cross-fire.

Helen watched Ashley as they checked into the hotel and began to unpack. She stayed suspiciously quiet, but wouldn't wipe the grin off her face. Helen fell asleep....

There was a weight on her chest... Helen opened her eyes blearily...

" DEAR GOD!"

A/N CLIFFY! So sorry for the wait, I was either busy, lazy, or had writer's block. Thanks to Werecat for the movie theater idea! I haven't seen Jurassic Park, if I have made earth-shattering mistakes please let me know! Only a two-ish more chapters and it'll be done! I can't believe it, I've been working on this story for two weeks today! I also can't believe I've put an exclamation point at the end of each sentence!


	10. NO! Bad BarbieSaur! BAD!

" DEAR GOD!" Helen bolted upright as the _thing_ slid off her chest and on to the floor. Slightly curious, she picked it off of the floor and looked at it. it was one of Henry's plastic dinosaurs with a severed Barbie headin place of the Dino's head. _Ashley! _That was the last time they see slightly violent movies of any kind. But, then again, knowing Ashley, she could do something like this out of any movie. She got up blearily to go get her ibuprofen bottle, quickly checking on Ashley ( who was having a tea-party with her Dino-Barbie friends and on Henry, (who was reading a comic book). Even with her drastic sleep-depirivation, she managed to find the blessed orange bottle that had been her anchor to sanity the past hellish days. Zombie Town? She could manage. Giant Squid? Just let her grab her harpoon! Tax Time? James had a head for numbers. But a six-and eleven year old finding out how squirty mustard bottles at Fudruckers were? Not a chance. She quickly undid the Ibuprofen bottle child-proof lid and- nothing. The bottle was empty. She sighed, and was about to round the kids up to go to the hotel gift shop and see if they had any ibuprofen, but then she heard Ashley.

" Come on Barbie-Saurs, swim and eat all the humans on the boat! Rawrawrrawr- NO! Not Mr. Rhino and Mrs. Giraffe! BAD Barbie-Saur! BAD! "

That's it.

" James, can you meet us at the airport?"

" Helen, you know you're supposed to DRIVE in car tripe."

" Tell that to Mr. Rhino, , Dino-Barbie and my empty Ibuprofen bottle!"

" When does your plane come in?"

The moral of this story? Never, EVER let Ashley near mustard.

**A/N **DUDE. The Epilogue and this story will be done! Whoa!


	11. THE END! and the return of BILL

And so they had headed back home on the first flight available. James was a little alarmed, he had never seen Helen so frazzled in his entire life, including that one time at Oxford with Nikola and the ducks. They must have been a handful. But, time went on, eventually Helen settled back into her calm, cool, collected manner, and James went back to England. The years passed by, and nobody really mentioned it until one day, a while after Will had joined their crew.

" Bacon. BACON. Baaaaaaacooooooon-"

" Ashley! Shut up!"

" Look Henry! There's a Denny's we can get BACON. I'm starving!"

" Bacon okay Will?"

" Yeah, sure." Will had been rather amused when Ashley had decided she was hungry, wanted bacon, and was going to make that clear to Henry. SHe had been popping her head between the two front seats, and drawling 'Bacon' in different tempos. Henry would whip his head back, but Ashley was quicker and was back in his seat before Henry could touch her. As funny as it was, Henry looked like he was about to explode, and Ashley showed no sign of stopping.

So they had parked the van and started to head in , before Ashley stopped immediately. Her eyes narrowed as she whirled around. henry turned around to see what she was glaring at.

" YOU!"

The man in a giant waffle costume gasped.

" YOU!"

" Comin' Will." Henry sighed as he motioned for his buddy to grab the blond to prevent her from lunging at the giant waffle, who was currently shaking his fist at her and yelling. It took all they had to get the screaming and kicking blond back to the car, before she could tackle the waffle and undoubtedly do damage. Will looked at Henry curiously, who merely shook his head and mouthed 'Later.'

Will held back a snicker as he watched Ashley hang out the window to continue the tirade. It probably wasn't good advertising to have the giant waffle get so energetic, already two children had started crying.

**A/N **AWW! It's over! It was fun, thanks for reading everybody!

An EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to:

**For reviewing every chapter!**

DZR

Sparkly Skater

CatzChaos

Melissaadams22

**For reviewing!**

WereCatsRule

originalship

SoLoveMeAnyway


	12. DinoBarbie Inc

A/N Okay, I had to many ideas to stop this story. And cuz I'm stalling since I have a little bit of writer's block for Ashley Magnus: Girls Scout, one of my other stories. And cuz I couldn't ignore it. Anyway......

Will was walking down the hallway of the Sanctuary, mind focused on the file in his hand. Henry walked by with a huge cardboard box in his hands, and Will paid no heed untill one of the things fell out of the box. He picked it up, interested. It was a barbie doll with the head of a dinosuar.

" Henry, what's this?"

" THAT Will, is the future! And it's $19.99 so if you could just give it back....."

Helen Magnus was watching T.V.

It was a very rare occurrence that she should do such a thing, but now she was sick, and it was BBC. She felt so bad that she didn't even have the energy to mute it when a commercial came on.

" Do you find ordinary toys Ho-Hum? Are you the tomboy who likes barbie AND dinosaurs? Then this is the toy FOR YOU!

Introducing Dino- Barbies! The Dino with a BARBIE head! Or a Barbie doll with a dino for it's head! This revolutionary new toy has stormed the markets ever since it's creator, Henry Foss-"

Helen was laughing to hard to hear the rest of the commercial.

A/N I got the idea when I was drawing this advertisement for Dino- Barbies. It's after Ashley ' dies' ( NOT!), and Henry decides to sell the idea, since he missed out on the Adjuster comic rights.


End file.
